


You are my sunshine

by pinklaces34



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Ficlet, M/M, Mini Fic, morning sunshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinklaces34/pseuds/pinklaces34
Summary: Just a bit of fluff.  Dean sings to Cas to wake him up.





	

Dean wakes up and stretches, blinking to help his eyes adjust to the dappled sunlight that is coming through the window. The blonde man glances over at the mess of dark hair peaking out of the covers and grins, he knows Cas will be comatose for the next few hours unless Dean makes a concerted effort to wake him, and the hunter wants to make the most of these few days of reprieve they have away from the bunker. 

Dean tries giving Castiel a small nudge to wake him, but is met with nothing more than a groan and Cas buries himself deeper in the covers. The hunter sometimes thinks that since Cas lost his grace that his favourite part of being human is sleeping, well, maybe second favourite. Dean smirks and starts whispering into the dark haired mans hair, whilst running his fingers down his back, Castiel just squirms a little and pops his head out of the covers, eyes still shut to tell Dean to leave him alone. 

Dean huffs, pretending to be disgruntled. Then he bends forward to plant a kiss on the ex-angels cheek, Castiel tries to frown, but Dean can see the smile that Cas is trying to hide. The hunter starts singing, a little off key. 

“You are my sunshine” 

Cas receives another kiss on the forehead this time as Dean moves to lean further over him. 

“My only sunshine” 

Deans hands are planted either side of the dark haired mans head now, and Dean lays another gentle kiss on his angels jaw. 

“You make me happy, when sky’s are grey” 

Dean smiles as he swings his leg over to straddle Castiel so the hunter can rub his nose into Castiels neck, knowing it will make him squirm. Dean sings the next part in a whisper in Cas’s ear. 

“You’ll never know dear, how much I love you” 

One blue eye peeps open and Castiel can not hide the grin on his face now as he eyes the blonde man, and Dean gives him the most beautiful smile he has ever seen, the finishes the song, by throwing his arms back as if he is going for a big finish. 

“Please don’t take my sunshine away” 

The hunter almost screams when he is yanked down towards Castiel so the ex-angel can pull him in for a crushing kiss. When Dean finally pulls away he looks down at his angel and winks. 

-“Mornin sunshine” 

-Cas huffs and tries to give Dean his best bitch face, before pulling them both back under the covers again.


End file.
